koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jivatma
Jivatma (ジヴァートマ, Jibātoma) is a fictional character from the SNK Playmore's fighting game series KOF: Maximum Impact, part of The King of Fighters series. He is the final boss of the second game. His normal model was designed under the impression of a cockroach, while his Another model became a moth to contrast the butterfly for Luise Meyrink. When asked about Jivatma's female Another design, Falcoon states that it was created nearing the end of Jivatma's development. The design was made partially due to the gender ambiguity of Jivatma's Japanese vocal performance and off-hand comment by Ureshino about the character's overall design. He nicknamed her "Hermes". He is voiced by Kyouzo Kudou and Kevin Cummings. Story He is the leader of Kusiel/Kushieru, a sub-syndicate of the secret syndicate Addes that trains assassins, and a member of Addes' top leaders, The Children of Kokaviel, but his origins and history are veiled in mystery. He was Duke's boss until Duke became leader of his own gang, Mephistopheles. He has frightening abilities, using a fighting style he boasts as punishment to the weak. Jivatma is also connected to Alba, Soiree, Duke, Nagase, Lien, and Luise. He calls Alba and Soiree Meira, "Judeim", a being who is currently unknown and shrouded in mystery, and can activate "Eudaim's/Judeim's" presence in the two Meira brothers. He is responsible for Soiree's disappearance, although it is believed that Soiree may return in the third game, possibly as a villain. He refers to Duke and Nagase as Type "D" and Type "N" respectively, recognizing them as humans who have been modified by Jalange, Addes' surgeon. Jivatma ordered the death of Lien's parents and family because her father would not join Addes. Personality Jivatma is very polite, but also very sarcastic and sinister. He thinks he is superior to almost everyone. Powers *'Dark Energy Projectile' - Jivatma can release a projectile of dark energy. *'Dark Energy Attack' - Jivatma can infuse his body with dark energy. *'Body Control' - Jivatma has complete molecular control over his body. **'Stretch arms' - Jivatma can stretch his arms to unknown lengths. **'Piercing Hands' - Jivatma can make his hands pierce the enemy. **'Reshape into Blade' - Jivatma can reshape his arms to long blades. **'Shapeshift' - Jivatma can shapeshift into any humanoid form. His alternate costume is him shapeshifted into a woman. He retains his voice while shapeshifting. *'Spit' - Jivatma can spit a dark liquid with damaging properties. Fighting Style Jivatma's attacks mostly involve stretching his limbs, in a fashion similar to Dhalsim and Necro of the Street Fighter franchise. Jivatma has an alternate combat-mode stance, although a CPU-controlled Jivatma will never enter it. Music *'Giving a manicure to the Fingernails of Darkness' - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - final boss *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A Cards Gallery Image:Jivatma designs.jpg|Concept sheet for Jivatma. Includes alternate female design. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Addes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Characters born in December Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with undisclosed gender Category:Playable Bosses